


...siempre dicen la verdad

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces nos negamos a admitir la verdad hasta que nos muerde en el culo, literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...siempre dicen la verdad

La primera vez que sucedió se podía achacar a un descuido.

El alcohol nunca había sido el mejor consejero del mundo; de hecho las mayores atrocidades de su vida las había cometido bajo la influencia de este. No; no atrocidades reales como las cometidas durante la guerra, pero si cosas que obliviaria de su mente de no sentir una terrible aversión a las varitas apuntadas a su cara.

El momento quedó grabado en su memoria inmediatamente. En el Top Ten de cosas-que-preferiría-no-haber-vivido; justo después del día que vio a Snape desnudo en la bañera.

Harry despertó con una banda de hipogrifos jugando al fútbol en su cabeza con bolas de bolos, la sensación de que algo había decidido morirse en su boca tiempo atrás y un cuerpo calido enredado con el suyo, y supo inmediatamente que no quería abrir los ojos. La celebración del tercer año sin Voldemort había sido la fiesta del año; alcohol a mansalva y prácticamente todos los magos y brujas que habían sobrevivido a la guerra estaban allí.

Harry había ido con Ginny, su prometida, Ron y Hermione, y los gemelos. Los gemelos desaparecieron tras la segunda botella de champagne. Ron y Hermione se perdieron de vista tras los chupitos de sambuca. Después del cuarto mojito Harry no solo no sabia donde estaba Ginny, no sabía ni su nombre.

Había oído muchas veces historias de borracheras tremendas y despertarse con una desconocida en la cama. Y no quería tener la suya propia que contar. Ginny iba a asesinarle.

Se giró cuidadosamente para intentar salir de donde quiera que estuviese sin despertar a su compañera de cama, cuando noto algo protuberante clavándose contra su cadera y una punzada de dolor en el trasero. Petrificado, Harry dejó de respirar por un segundo. O eso era una varita muy gorda y el dolor venia de habérsela clavado por accidente al dormir, o lo que había en la cama con él era otro hombre. Y habían hecho algo más que dormir.

Moviendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar, Harry vio una cabeza rubia sobre la almohada. Aunque las facciones estaban oscurecidas por el pelo y emborronadas por su miopía, Harry no tuvo problemas en reconocer al otro ocupante de la cama. No había nadie más con ese color de pelo.

Sin preocuparse ya por la posibilidad de despertar a la otra persona, Harry saltó de la cama y estaba corriendo hacia la puerta en menos tiempo del que se tarda en conjurar una túnica nueva.

Lo único que Draco vio al despertarse fueron unas inconfundibles gafas sobre la mesita de noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La segunda vez podría culpar también al alcohol, pero él prefería culpar al despecho.

De alguna manera Harry había sabido desde que se despertó junto a alguien que no era Ginny, la mañana después de la fiesta, que su compromiso había terminado. Dos semanas después lo sabían todos sus amigos también. Y una semana mas tarde, gracias al Profeta Diario, lo sabía hasta el apuntador.

El titular decía algo así como: **Chico-Que-Vivió plantado por Héroe de Guerra.** La historia procedía contando como Ginevra Weasley había roto su compromiso con el famosísimo Harry Potter para fugarse, dos semanas antes de la boda, con el no menos famoso ex-profesor de Pociones, ex-Mortifago, y ex-espía, Severus Snape.

Las historias del Quibbler, Bruja Semanal y Varitas Mensuales eran un poco menos humillantes, aunque no por ello resultase más fácil tragárselas.

\- ¿Ahogando tus penas en vodka, Potter? - la voz de Draco Malfoy le sacó de sus funestos pensamientos. Era la voz que menos quería escuchar, o casi, Snape ocupaba el puesto de honor en esos momentos.  
\- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy, - dijo Harry con toda la dignidad que pudo.

O eso es lo que hubiese dicho de no haber estado en su segunda botella de vodka. En realidad lo que salió de sus labios fue algo así como "guerefabieda, Malfoy".

\- Uf, estas mas pasado de lo que imaginaba, - dijo Draco dando un paso atrás y sacudiendo una mano frente a su cara. - a mi no me beses con esa boca…  
\- No pensaba… - Harry se doblo sobre si mismo y procedió a vaciar el contenido de su estomago sobre los elegantes zapatos de Draco.

Este le miró como si fuese algo que se había despegado del zapato. - ¿Para esto me has llamado, Potter?

Harry quería protestar que él no había llamado a nadie, pero entonces recordó que cuando el camarero le preguntó quien podía recogerle porque iban a cerrar y Harry no podía ir solo en su estado, el único nombre que había salido de sus labios era el de Draco.

Con un gesto de asco, Draco saco su varita y la apuntó al estropicio que Harry había causado. Luego la apuntó a Harry y murmuró _Scourgifi, Sobrietatis,_ y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de reaccionar la punta de la varita de Draco estaba en sus labios, y este estaba repitiendo _Scourgifi_.

Harry empezó a toser; aunque se sentía algo más despejado y al menos la boca ya no le sabía a pota, aun se tambaleaba bastante. - ¿Que coño haces, Malfoy?

\- ¿Que hago? - respondió Draco, fulminando a Harry con la mirada. - ¿Que cojones haces tú, Potter? Primero me acosas en la fiesta completamente borracho, luego te largas sin decir ni media palabra después de follar. Y ahora me llamas aquí otra vez, completamente borracho de nuevo, para vomitarme encima.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco completamente atónito. - ¿Que yo te acose? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Malfoy se acercó hasta agarrarle por la pechera de la camisa, y acercando su cara a la de Harry hasta que este pensó que le iba a besar ahí mismo, siseó, - Ya vale, esto lo terminamos en privado.

Y apareció a ambos en su habitación.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo es que estaba estampado contra una pared con Draco Malfoy sujetándole con su cuerpo contra esta. - Follas, te vas sin decir nada y tardas casi un mes en volver a llamar. No te escapas de esta tan fácilmente, Potter. Ahora que te he limpiado la boca, no hay problema en ponerla a trabajar…

Y acto seguido tomo la boca de Harry con la suya y procedió a explorarla al detalle. Harry intentó protestar, pero en el momento en que encontró una ágil lengua lamiendo cada centímetro de su paladar y un calido cuerpo pegado al suyo, decidió que mejor se rendía y se dejaba llevar.

Siempre podía decir que era porque estaba borracho.

O despechado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lo de culpar al alcohol empezaba a quedarse viejo.

Una vez vale, dos se admitía, pero cinco seguidas era pedir demasiado. No se lo tragaba nadie.

Draco suspiró y se alejó de la chimenea. Era la cuarta vez en las tres últimas semanas que tenia que ir al mismo bar a recoger a Harry. El jueguecito comenzaba a ser cansino.

La noche procedería de la siguiente manera, Draco lo sabía sin necesidad de los dones de Trelawney: Harry no recordaría haber llamado a Draco, luego balbucearía cosas sin sentido, bastantes posibilidades de que vomitase después, y por ultimo Draco le amarraría, le llevaría a su casa y después de limpiarle un poco le echaría un polvo. Y sin falta, por la mañana al despertarse, Harry desaparecería como alma que lleva el diablo.

No es que Draco se quejase por poder follarse finalmente a Harry. después de todo lo había deseado desde que le vio salir de la Mansión Riddle tres años atrás, cojeando, cubierto de sangre y con la mirada de un maniaco. Cuando Harry se desmayó de agotamiento en sus brazos, Draco estuvo tentado de desaparecerse de allí y llevarle a su casa para aprovecharse de él.

Solo que Harry Potter era hetero. O al menos eso pensaba todo el mundo, incluido Harry.

después de la noche de la fiesta en que Harry le había buscado, acosado y finalmente arrastrado a casa para recibir la mamada más inexperta y el polvo más fantástico de su vida, Draco estaba convencido que los borrachos y los niños si que decían la verdad.

Ahora solo tenia que encontrar la manera de convencer a Harry.

Resignado, Draco cogió su varita y se apareció en el bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La primera vez que Harry se despertó con un ronroneo de felicidad en su oído, una erección presionando su cadera y un pecho plano contra su costado, y en lugar de saltar de la cama se acurrucó con más fuerza contra el otro cuerpo, Harry se planteó la posibilidad de que le gustasen los hombres. Un hombre en concreto.

La calma con la que aceptó este pensamiento fue lo que le hizo saltar de la cama esa vez.

\- ¿Ya empezamos, Potter? - la rasposa voz de Draco dijo desde la almohada. - No se cuantas veces vamos a pasar por la misma escenita. Si, te emborrachaste anoche. Si, me llamaron para que te recogiese. Si, nos acostamos juntos. Y si, te gustó. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de empezar a gritar cuando llegues a la calle para que yo pueda seguir durmiendo?

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama ante la estupefacta mirada de Harry. No eran las palabras del otro hombre lo que le había sorprendido, si no el tono cansado y derrotado detrás de estas.

Hizo cálculos en su cabeza. Esa no era la primera vez que despertaba en la cama de Draco Malfoy con dolores en partes de su cuerpo que no esperaba. Hacia dos meses de la ruptura del compromiso, así que si aun sabia sumar debía ser la décima vez. Como mínimo.

No se lo había planteado antes porque siempre estaba borracho como una cuba cuando veía a Malfoy, y siempre se marchaba nada mas despertarse, pero su comportamiento era espantosamente egoísta, y solo había una clase de persona que se lo aguantaría.

Alguien completamente estúpido. O completamente enamorado. Y Malfoy no había tenido nunca un pelo de tonto.

Salió por la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no molestar a Draco y se marchó a casa a pensar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos días después Harry aun no tenía la respuesta. Y no tenia ni idea de a quien consultar.

¿Como le explicas a tus amigos que necesitas consejo porque llevas un par de meses follando con Draco Malfoy y no sabes si eres gay? Se podía imaginar la reacción de Hermione. Le miraría con gesto de superioridad y diría algo como _¿Y has tardado dos meses en cuestionarte tu preferencia sexual?_ Que no era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. La reacción de Ron era tan fácil de adivinar como la de Hermione. Probablemente se desmayaría.

así que había intentado pensarlo por su cuenta. Lo que incluso él admitía no era su fuerte.

Solo había llegado a una conclusión.

Tenia que hacerlo sereno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry tardó dos días más en reunir el valor necesario para llevar a cabo su prueba.

Se dirigió al bar de siempre y ordenó su habitual vodka con limón. Aunque esta vez no quería emborracharse, no sabia como acercarse a Malfoy sereno. Por algún motivo decir: _Ya que se que llevamos dos meses cuasi-liados, ¿pero por que no salimos juntos?_ no sonaba bien. Tras las dos primeras copas, Harry comenzó a cambiar las siguientes por un simple refresco.

Cuando llegó el camarero del turno de noche, el que siempre se encargaba de llamar a Draco, Harry ya parecía lo bastante tostado. Un último vodka con limón antes de empezar la función para darse valor, y Harry se desplomó sobre la barra.

\- ¿Y este es el famoso Harry Potter? - escuchó decir al camarero entre dientes, - menos mal que se mantuvo sereno durante la guerra.

A punto de saltarle algo, Harry se contuvo y siguió fingiendo.

\- Señor Malfoy, - el camarero estaba hablando desde la chimenea, - si, lo de siempre. Su amigo esta de nuevo inconsciente. ¿No va a venir? - el corazón de Harry dio un salto, no se le había ocurrido que Draco quizás no quisiera recogerle. - Ah, una fiesta. ¿Que hago entonces con el señor Potter? Media hora, de acuerdo.

La siguiente media hora se le hizo eterna a Harry. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que quizás Draco tuviese una vida que atender. Bueno, a decir verdad no se le había ocurrido pensar en Draco en absoluto hasta los últimos días, y lo que había descubierto no le había gustado mucho.

Si, Ginny le había dejado por Snape, pero ese no era el fin del mundo. después de todo, antes de eso él se había acostado con Draco. Y la vida con Ginny era cómoda, agradable, lo que siempre había esperado. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que no era lo que deseaba. Ya no.

Y él nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se refugiase de sus problemas en el alcohol. así que las borracheras casi continuas del último par de meses en las que había acabado en la cama con Draco no podían ser una coincidencia.

Finalmente, tras una eternidad esperando medio de bruces sobre la barra, el _pop_ de una aparición le hizo saber que Draco había llegado. Mirando de reojo, Harry vio que llevaba puesta una túnica de gala y que se mantenía a distancia de Harry. No seria la primera vez que Harry le vomitaba encima, así que no le sorprendía que guardase las distancias.

\- Esta es la ultima vez que vengo a recoger tu culo de aquí, Potter, así que mas vale que espabiles, - Draco parecía estar de mal humor, y Harry decidió que era mas inteligente seguir haciéndose el borracho que incurrir la furia de un Malfoy. - Gracias por esperar; por favor la próxima vez que esto suceda póngase en contacto con Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger.  
\- Sin problema, señor Malfoy. - dijo el camarero.

Draco se acerco a Harry cuidadosamente, y tiró de él hasta que este estuvo más o menos incorporado. Pasándole una mano por la cintura, apareció a ambos en su dormitorio.

Harry podía escuchar el jaleo en otra parte de la casa. Aparentemente Draco había abandonado su propia fiesta para ir a recogerle.

No muy delicadamente, Draco soltó a Harry en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. - Duérmela ahí un rato, yo tengo una fiesta que atender. Enviare a un elfo domestico mas tarde a que te meta en una habitación de invitados. - Y se fue.

¿Una habitación de invitados? Eso quería decir que Draco ya se había cansado de él. Sorprendido por lo mucho que le molestaba esa idea, Harry se tumbo cómodamente en la cama a replantearse su estrategia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puto Harry Potter. Draco bajo de nuevo a su fiesta de mala leche y con ganas de decir a todos los invitados que se largasen.

Por un lado no quería ser mal anfitrión, su reputación ya había sufrido lo suficiente gracias a su padre, y era solo ahora que el nombre de Malfoy comenzaba a recuperar su lugar en la sociedad mágica. Pero por otro lado tenía a Potter en su cama.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo que eso no importaba. Ya se había decido a ignorar a Potter. Suficiente era suficiente. Estaba harto. Draco hubiese sido perfectamente feliz de vivir su vida sin satisfacer su encoñamiento idiota con Potter. Incluso hubiese podido pasar la primera noche juntos como un error. Después de todo él también había estado poco menos que sereno.

Pero los últimos dos meses eran una tomadura de pelo. Potter se estaba riendo de él y eso no podía consentirlo. Especialmente cuando el encoñamiento se había convertido en amor. No se hacia ilusiones sobre Potter. La reacción que veía todas las mañanas que se levantaban juntos le dejaba claro lo que este pensaba de él.

Sin saber como había sucedido, para cuando el último de sus invitados se había ido, Draco estaba tan borracho como Potter, y se había olvidado de que este estaba en su habitación y de su determinación de no acostarse más con él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry estaba preparado cuando Draco regresó a la habitación.

Durante el par de horas que había tenido para pensar, había decidido que esta vez seria él quien seduciría a Draco. Así que cuando este entró, lo que se encontró en su cama no era a un borracho inconsciente, si no a un Harry Potter muy despierto. Y muy desnudo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry, al verle en la puerta le sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo. _Ah, es un sueño o una alucinación de borracho._ le dijo su mente, y Draco se relajo. Total, con las alucinaciones no había peligro.

El imaginario Harry se estaba incorporando sobre la cama, sus manos bajando por su cuerpo lenta y suavemente, sus ojos sin dejar los de Draco ni un momento.

\- Ven aquí, Draco. - dijo la aparición. Y como si estuviese bajo _Imperius_ , Draco se movió hacia la cama.

Su ropa desapareció en el instante en que estuvo lo bastante cerca para que Harry se la quitase, y cuando unas manos callosas le guiaron insistentemente hacia la cama no se resistió. Se dejo tumbar bajo el ansioso cuerpo del otro hombre y supo que era una alucinación con certeza cuando Harry comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel. En todas las ocasiones anteriores había sido él quien hiciese todo el trabajo, Harry demasiado borracho e inexperto para participar mas activamente que con gemidos y jadeos.

Draco se dejo llevar cuando una ansiosa boca rodeó su pene y comenzó a succionar. La aparición no tenia mucha mas idea que el Harry real de cómo hacer una mamada, empleando poca succión y demasiada lengua; pero lo que le falta de técnica lo tenía en entusiasmo, y cuando un dedo impaciente empezó a rodear su entrada y presionó ligeramente dentro, justo ahí, Draco se corrió con un gemido.

Harry comenzó a toser, apartándose ligeramente y escupiendo con una mueca de disgusto. - Un aviso no hubiese estado de mas, - dijo algo irritado. Y con un ausente movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer los restos.

Draco cogió la mano de Harry y tiro de esta hasta que él se tumbo a su lado. Besándole lentamente, llevo su mano hasta la erección de Harry y con unos pocos tirones expertos, este se corrió también.

Cerrando los ojos, Draco se durmió inmediatamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco se despertó sintiéndose como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta era que tenia un cuerpo pegado al suyo, recordando parte de la noche anterior no le costo averiguar que se trataba de Harry.

¿Así que lo había vuelto a hacer? Se había propuesto no acostarse mas con Harry Potter cuando este estuviese borracho, de hecho no pensaba volver a recogerle y a ser posible a tratar con él. La noche anterior había sido la última vez que sacaba su alcoholizado culo del bar.

Las noches, cuando Harry estaba borracho y aceptaba todo de Draco no eran el problema; aunque la conciencia de Draco empezaba a molestarle por aprovecharse de alguien que no solo no sabia beber, si no que estaba recuperándose de una mala ruptura.

Eran las mañanas, cuando Harry reaccionaba huyendo de él como si tuviese la peste con cara de horror, lo que le dolía. Prefería ahorrarse el mal trago, de ser posible. Y si eso significaba prescindir de las noches, pues que así fuese.

Se preparó para la nueva decepción. Harry debía estar a punto de despertar.

\- ¿Mmmmm, es ya de día? - pregunto la voz somnolienta de Potter a sus espaldas. - No, es muy pronto para que sea de día.

En cualquier momento, Harry abriría los ojos y saltaría como un muñeco de resorte.

Cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura y le apretaron con más fuerza contra el cuerpo calido a su espalda, quien estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama fue Draco. Rígido como una estatua, espero a ver que sucedía cuando el otro hombre tocase una parte de su anatomía claramente masculina.

Una mano comenzó a subirle por el pecho mientras otra bajaba hacia su entrepierna, y Draco cerro los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Ya estas despierto, Draco? - dijo Harry al tiempo que su mano se cerraba sobre el pene semi-erecto de Draco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y giró la cabeza para ver los ojos verdes y muy abiertos de Harry Potter mirándole fijamente. Con una sonrisa, este se inclino a besarle y tras dos segundos se aparto con una mueca de disgusto. Preparado para coger su varita y maldecir a Potter hasta el infierno, Draco se tenso.

\- Urgg, se me olvidaba lo borracho que estabas anoche. Nada de besos hasta que te laves los dientes.

Y Potter se acurruco con más fuerza contra Draco mientras sus manos seguían acariciándole levemente.

\- Duérmete, Draco. - dijo Harry, su voz apenas un murmullo contento.

Sorprendido, Draco se dejo llevar. Quizás aun estaba dormido. Quizás esa era la continuación de su fantasía de la noche anterior, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo creía así.

Quizás por una vez las cosas le habían salido bien a Draco Malfoy.

Sonriendo, se apretó contra el cuerpo de Harry y cerro los ojos.

Ya discutirían todo por la mañana. Estaba seguro que Harry seguiría allí cuando se despertase.

*Fin*


End file.
